


Sanders sides oneshots

by genderlessfish



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabbles, I'll tag as I go along, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderlessfish/pseuds/genderlessfish
Summary: Just a work for all my short sanders sides oneshots! Probably gonna be pretty basic, but... Hopefully cute? I'm just using random prompts I find on tumblr and stuff.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Sanders sides oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- "Put your playlist on shuffle and write a oneshot based on the song."

_do you have the time  
to listen to me whine_

“Virgil?”

_about nothing and everything  
all at once_

“Virgil.”

_i am one of those_

“Virgil!”

_Melodramatic fools_

“VIRGIL”

Finally, he groaned and shifted his headphones to expose one ear, glaring daggers at the intruder.  
“What?”

“What’s up, Dr Gloom?” Roman asked as he dropped down. _Onto Virgil’s bed_. Last time he’d been in Virgil's room he’d been dying to get out, but suddenly he was not only here voluntarily, but was actively making himself comfortable? This had to be some kind of ploy.

“...You’re in my room.” He said blankly, finally pulling off his headphones. He knew from experience Princey was a nightmare to get rid of- and he couldn’t even retreat to his room anymore, because apparently _nothing was sacred here_.

The other side propped himself up to look at him.  
“Aren’t you observant?”

“Why?” Virgil pressed, still glowering at him. Maybe this was normal for the light sides- constantly in each other's space, randomly dropping in and out. But it couldn’t become normal for him. He was _Anxiety itself-_ he had to be scary. And it’d be a hell of a lot harder to intimidate the others if they found him mid panic-attack… No, he couldn’t let them do that. He had to stop them from coming back in.

“Because, my dear, you’ve been locked up in here for days on end. I-” he cleared his throat  
“ _Dad_ has been worried.”

Shit, Patton. Of course he was worried- he worried about everyone. Virgil had tried scaring him off, making him hate him like the sides were all meant to, but _that face._ He was fairly sure he’d have to kill anyone who upset Patton, and as the embodiment of ‘fight or flight’ dying really wasn’t an experience he wanted to become too acquainted with. 

...Only he had upset Patton, hadn’t he? He’d worried the side, and that thought alone twisted his stomach into guilty knots. He was shit at being up here, wasn’t he? He was so unintimidating they _worried_ for him- he must’ve let something slip, they’d realized how pathetic he was, and now he couldn’t do his job properly and he might as well slink back to the dark side and let Janus or Remus take his place, they were far stronger, they wouldn’t fall for Patton’s puppy dog eyes or Logans guarded concern or Princeys chivalry and perfect hair which didn’t even make sense because they all had the same hair but what did it matter because he wouldn’t get to see it again, and that shouldn’t _hurt_ , but it did and he just felt even more pitiful, and he knew now that he’d have to leave because that was the sensible thing to do but-

“Virgil.” Roman repeated, softer now, and he looked up with wide eyes wet with tears and _god, what a mess he was, he didn’t even have any reason to be crying, Roman had just been trying to be_ nice.

Somehow, he hid his disgust- because that’s what you felt when you saw someone so weak, right? The light sides were just too nice to show it- and had the nerve to look concerned. Virgil hated it. ~~It only made him cry more.~~

“What were you listening to?” He asked quietly, and Virgil silently held out his headphones, wiping at his eyes.

Romans eyebrow raised as he pressed them to his ears  
“This isn’t MCR.”

Virgil huffed, but something about the stupidity of the comment made him smile. _Just a little._ But it was a mean smile, not a fond one. He was being _mean_ , he swears it.  
“I am allowed to listen to other bands.”

“Yeah, but this isn’t even emo- it’s punk!”

“Fuck the system.” Virgil deadpanned, and he had no idea what was so funny about the comment but suddenly Roman was howling, and for someone so poised it was a pretty dumb laugh, so somehow Virgil was laughing too, and it was _definitely, completely_ at _the laugh, because he could never laugh_ with _Roman._ Never.

“Alright then, you anarchist- Pat made dinner. You coming or what?”

“Punks aren’t necessarily anarchists.” He grumbled, following Roman out into the commons. And if he was still smiling in a way that didn’t feel or look mean, not in the slightest, nobody had to know.


End file.
